Puppy Love
by Keroy
Summary: After moving into an apartment together, Marta and Emil decide to get a new addition to their small family. Puppy love has never been so easy.


Well, EmilxMarta needs more love around here, and I intend to bring it. x3 This may lead to some related other one-shots.

Got the idea because I was at a store called Monster Pets today, and I love look at all their dogs. Especially since you can play, pet, and hold the dogs.

Anyways, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World does not belong to me.

* * *

Emil crinkled his nose at the smell of the pet store surrounded him. He doesn't know how Marta convinced him, but she could get anything out of him eventually with those eyes.

"Ohh, isn't he adorable?" Marta chirped as she rubbed a Border Collies head roughly.

Emil glanced at the sweet faced dog, "uh wouldn't you rather have a smaller dog?"

Marta looked considerate at this, but a Golden Retriever jumped onto her lap demanding her attention. She giggled a little, and then looked at Emil, "a smaller dog would be better wouldn't it?"

"Our apartment isn't exactly fit for some of these guys," Emil nodded, glancing over at a Saint Bernard who was romping around with his large paws.

It was true; it was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. It was next to the ocean, and very homey. The two had decided to get it six months prior, and missing an animal companion they both agreed a dog would be a welcomed addition to their home.

Tenebrae was doing his duty down at the Ginnungagap, and the two could not longer see him. Emil let his monsters back into the wild where they belonged, and the both of them missed the companionship of the creatures and Centurion.

Marta picked up a Teacup Chihuahua, "aw he's so adorable and tiny! What do you think?"

Emil blinked at the small dog, "w-what if we accidentally step on him?"

Marta looked down, feeling how fragile the little dog is she put him down in his own cage, "slightly bigger dog?"

Emil nodded, shivering at the thought of trying to go to the bathroom at night with the little dog.

"Oh this guy is perfect!" Marta picked up a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel from its cage. It was white with chestnut colored markings; it stared up at Marta sweetly.

Emil petted the dog's back, it was silky soft. Though the dog seemed… girly? Marta was staring down into the dog's eyes, Emil knew this was the one she wanted.

"Well he seems well-behaved…" Emil nodded slightly, putting his hand up to the Cavalier's mouth. The puppy licked his hand and looked up with a classic dog look.

"And sweet, kind, smart, oh I want him!" Marta said hugging the puppy.

"Alright, let's go pay then." Emil smiled, Marta let out an excited squeak and gave Emil a small kiss on his lips.

Emil went to the register to pay, leaving Marta staring at the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel.

"I need a good name for you," she muttered to the puppy. He replied with a small bark and a tilt of his head.

Emil eventually came back with a collar and leash as well. He put it on the unnamed puppy and Marta gently put the puppy on the ground.

They left the pet store; they already had the necessities for a dog at home.

As they walked along the stone paved street Emil looked over at Marta, "so any idea for a name?"

"I was thinking about that," Marta sighed lightly as she gently tugged the puppy away from a trashcan.

They had originally joked about getting a black Labrador Retriever and naming it Tenebrae. Their apartment did not agree though.

"Well, I have no idea," Emil admitted. He never named his monsters, they had names already.

Marta picked up their new dog, staring at him.

Emil stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend and new dog that were now in a staring contest.

"Uh, Marta?"

"Shh."

Emil stood there awkwardly, smiling at strangers that passed the three. They just kept walking and avoided eye contact.

"Got it!" She yelped out after a while.

Emil stared at her, "got what?"

"A name! And it's a good one, isn't it boy?" Marta hugged the dog and placed him back on the ground.

"Well, what is it?" Emil asked eagerly.

Marta smiled at him, the smile melted into a large grin and she burst out: "Lime!"

"W-what? H-Honey where did you get that name, he isn't green or anything."

"He's sweet, loving, kind, smart, cute, and he's going to be a great friend."

"Lime's are all those?" Emil was getting more confused by the second. He didn't exactly see where she picked up on some of those traits though; they only knew the dog for a few hours.

"You are so cute!" Marta grinned at Emil, standing on her tip-toes to give him a modest kiss on the lips. She broke away after a few seconds and then began to skip away. Lime followed with a yip and excited hop.

"Marta! Explain the name to me!" Emil called after her quickening his pace to catch up with her.

Marta smiled sweetly at him, "sweetie, just trust me. Lime is a perfect name." And with that she opened the apartment's front door and disappeared leaving a confused Emil outside.

"Why name him Lime?" Emil asked the door, letting out a large sigh.

It took him five years to realize what his name was backwards.

* * *

R&R!~

Well, I hope this came out okay, I kept leaving and coming back to it. xD

I feel like I should've made more fluff in it, but i'll hopefully write more one-shots for this couple. =)


End file.
